Twist of Fate
by heyimbriana
Summary: Annabeth's POV. A football game, birthday party, some fun on the beach, an accident, and a twist. Someone loses their memory... Major Percabeth and Thalico! Wanna know more? Check out my profile or PM me!
1. A Typical School Day

**Author's note: This is a story with some major Percabeth and Thalico action. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are all the same age and are in the same grade. They live in a small town in Florida named Sebastian… Sorry to everyone who liked it when they live in New York… But they don't go to Camp Half-Blood. They're just like normal teenagers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Subscribe && Review please (:**

**Chapter 1**

The Kick-Off Classic football game. Tonight at 7. The first football game of the year and everyone is going to be there. It's like a tradition.

I hear the distant sounds of drums coming from the courtyard. The drum-line plays every morning we have a home football game, so the students will get in the spirit. I walked into the courtyard, and then, across the pavement, I see my best friends standing in their own little group. Percy, Nico, and of Thalia talk as they wait for me. I casually make my way over to them and join in on the conversation. "No way bro, we are totally gonna beat South Fork!" Nico explains to Percy. "Hey Annabeth!" Percy turns and greets me. The black haired boy looks at me with sea green eyes. I forget where I am for a few seconds, but suddenly I'm brought back to reality. Thalia shakes my shoulders, attempting to get my attention. "Annabeth! You okay? You looked lost for a minute…" "Oh, um sorry, I'm just tired is all. What were we talking about again?" I ask, and unfortunately, it sounded like I was in space… "We are talking about your party…?" Thalia tries to remind me. "Yeah, pool party and movies. My house tomorrow night. Be there at 6. The only people who are coming are you, Percy, Nico, Charles Beckendorf, Grover, Silena, and Juniper." I explain to Thalia, but Nico looked more excited. "PERFECT!" she squeals. Percy and Nico look at each other, nod, and then turn back to us girls, like it was some sort of code for _"You thinking what I'm thinking?" _"Annabeth your party is going to be awesome!" Nico says. The first period bell rings. We all say our goodbyes and head off to class.

I walk into History and start today's lesson. As I work, I find my mind elsewhere. Thinking about my birthday tomorrow, Percy, little things like that. _You can't like him. He's your best friend. Ever since the first day of seventh grade. Don't ruin that. Don't throw that away. _I tell myself. I'm so lost in my own little world that I don't even hear the bell ring. Following my classmates, I trudge along to second period.

Hours pass, and so do the classes. Walking through the crowded hallways I see the football jocks. Their extra-large jerseys sag without padding. _Seriously? Can you like, WALK? I'm going to be late for chemistry!_ I yell at the football players in my head. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of walking behind slow people, I reach class. The room filled with lab tables and chemicals brings a smile to my face. My favorite class. Taking a seat, I smile at Percy, who is already smiling at me. I don't know what else to say to him but hello.

We have our periodic table test today, and I studied all night. Percy even called me and I helped him study, which didn't go too well. Mr. D starts class and hands out the tests. I sneak a peek at Percy, who laughs, then mouths the words "Eyes on your own paper." I try suppressing a laugh when he winks at me, but I wind up finishing the test with plenty of time to spare. Soon, everyone is done, except Percy. Just before the bell rings, he finally finishes it. Mr. D takes the test, gives it a confusing look while saying, in his raspy voice, "Someone didn't study…" My jaw drops and Mr. D shakes his head, adding Percy's test to the pile. Class ends, and the bell dismisses us.

While walking out the door, I playfully bump into Percy's side. "Hey what's that for?" he laughs. Shaking my head, I tell him "Oh I don't know, Mr. I didn't study!" Again, my best friend laughs. "Whatever, Ms. know it all!" "You are such a seaweed brain," I mumble in between laughs. As we walk through the crowded school hallways, I imagine what it would be like if I could read his mind. What he thinks of me. Pulling me out of my thoughts, he speaks up again, "Hey, you going to the game tonight? If you are, do you wa-" I cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. "Of course I'll go with you." "Okay awesome.. I'm pretty sure Thalia and Nico are coming too. I'll ask him. And you ask Thalia." I smile, thinking about what tonight's going to be like, and say "I can do that." We have to get to class. Saying goodbye, we hug and part our separate ways.

The rest of my day goes a little like this: Think about Percy. Go to cooking class. Think about him more. Go to English. Write about him. Go to lunch. Eat with him, Thalia, and Nico. Think about him again. Go to art. Draw a picture of his name. Go to algebra. Fail a test because of my dyslexia, and think about Percy more. I sound like an idiot don't I?

"Hey Thalia!" I say just before class gets out. "Annabeth!" she replies. We hug. Then I realize that asking her if she is meeting us at the football game is pointless. I already know the answer anyways, and she is. I am so excited for the game tonight, and for my birthday tomorrow. The final school bell of the day rings. Cheers roar through the hallways as everyone loads their transportation home. And like everyone else, I go home and prepare for the Sebastian River High School Sharks to defeat the South Fork High School Bulldogs. Bring it on.

I finished my homework and find myself with nothing to do, so I call Percy. It rings once, twice, _maybe I should just hang up. _I tell myself. "Hello?" _Too late. _ "Hey Percy!" I say. He responds with a quick "Hey Annabeth!" _Great. Now I have to make something up._ "My mom won't let me come over before the game, but I can meet you there. You know… She's being her normal self again…" I trail off. My mom doesn't approve of my friendship with him at all. She hates his dad. He hates her back. They both wanted the same job but my mom (with her amazing leadership skills) got the job instead of Percy's dad. They've practically been rivals ever since. "That's alright. I'll meet you in front of the stadium later. Sound good?" _Sounds perfect,_ I want to correct him, but instead I just say "Yep, that's good." He speaks up as I smile like an idiot, knowing he can't see me. "Annabeth, what would you say if one of your friends… oh I don't know… had a crush on you? _WHICH ONE OF MY "FRIENDS" HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?_ I want to ask him.

He's cut off by a beeping noise.

Staring at my phone screen.

Reading the words "call failed".

Thinking of who he could've been talking about.

Dialing his number again, only to find no answer.

Only one person on my mind as to who it could be...

My best friend, Percy?


	2. The Football Game

**Authors note: I FINISHED CHAPTER 2! :D Supppppeeeerrr happpyyy! Thank you everyone.**

**Chapter 2**

The Game

Hours later, my mom drops me off in front of the large, grayish football stadium. Percy, Thalia, and Nico are riding together, so they'll probably be here any minute. I won't buy my ticket until they're all here. I'm wearing my silver tank top with dark blue shorts. REPRESENTING MY SHARKS! My flip flops are white, and have a small flower between the big toe and the rest of my toes. This heat isn't good for my hair either. Instead of my usual blonde, curly haired ponytail, I straightened it.

I sit on the edge of the curb. Waiting. But a few seconds later, pulling up in a midnight blue and white Mustang. Nico, Thalia and Percy exit the car as Percy's dad drives away. My stomach feels like a container full of butterflies when I see him. Slightly taller than me, black haired, sea-green eyes, smiling, perfect. My best friend.

As Nico and Thalia walk up, I look past them, and smile at Percy. "C'mon Annabeth!" Thalia motions for me to come along, "can we but our tickets and get in there already? The game is about to start and I don't want to miss the first kick!" _Chill out Thalia… Geez._ I think. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna wait for Percy." She rolls her eyes "Fine," then grabs Nico's hand, pulling him into the stadium. He blushes and looks pretty satisfied, even though they aren't dating. But it's so obvious to everyone that they like each other.

"Annabeth!" Percy says as he starts running to me. His arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up in the air. I spin a couple times as a laugh and scream at the same time. "Percy! Put me down!" I laugh. He does and I stumble a little while trying to stand up. He catches me though, saving me from hitting the pavement. "Woah, don't fall," he smiles, and so do I.

We buy our tickets and enter the loud stadium. Spectators run around wearing paint on their faces like it was some type of mask. _So_ immature_._ Following loosely behind the flirts Nico and Thalia, Percy and I find perfect seats. The very top row, where you can see anything and you feel like you can practically be flying.

I sit next to Percy on the cold, metal bench. Nico and Thalia sit in front of us, but they are turned around, talking about my 16th birthday tomorrow. As the band starts playing their music I think _please don't get stuck in my head. These songs are so annoying._ When the clock strikes 7, everyone is startled because of the canon shot. I jump, but recover quickly. Percy laughs at my reaction and shakes his head.

And here's the kick off… and apparently, this unskilled football player doesn't know how to kick! I have to admit, our school team SUCKS at football, but we are kick-butt at any other sport. "WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MISSED THAT!" Thalia yells, and adds, "I could've probably made that!" _Yeah, okay Thalia._ I think, but I laugh along with Nico and Percy. "Thalia," Nico starts, "we know you could've done it. You can do a lot of things, cause you're just that skilled." Then, he winks at Thalia, making her blush, and making Percy and I start laughing uncontrollably. Thalia shoots me a famous death glare and I keep my mouth shut, but still smile.

The night goes on, the sun setting. We watch it, and the game, from our beautiful top row view. Joking and messing around, playing with Thalia's shoulder length, jet black hair, and just having a good time.

I check the score and instantly feel ashamed. Home, my team, has 7, while the guests, the OTHER team, have 24! _I can't believe how bad we're losing on our own field!_ I think to myself, disappointed at my team. It's embarrassing, knowing the other team came so you can teach them a lesson, but instead they wind up schooling _you_. The players run back and forth across the green field, like they're confused which way to go. Now I don't know much about football, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to score a touchdown for the other team.

Already bored of watching the football game, I suggest we play a game. "Never have I ever…" Thalia thinks of something to start off the game. She looks at me when she says "Fallen in love with my best friend." Her eyes move to Percy, then back to me, and all I can think about is how _WRONG_ she is. I know she only said that because she thinks I like Percy. "We all know that's a bunch of crap!" I say, and she laughs. "Whatever… alright your turn Nico." "Never have I ever… Told someone I loved them." He says, causing Percy to mumble "yeah that's about to change…" I look at Percy confused, but he didn't notice. _Nico is going to tell someone that he_ _loves them?_ "Your turn Percy." Nico says plainly. "I don't know what to say," Percy says. "Just say something that you've never done before, but something that you would like to do." I inform him. He gets a look on his face that could be no other look but a thinking look. "Never have I ever..." he pauses, looks from Thalia, then to Nico, and then to me. Looking in my eyes, he says, "liked a girl as much as the girl I'm currently crushing on…"

My jaw drops. _Wait, who the HELL is he crushing on? And why don't I know about her? Who is this girl?_ I think, feeling my heart drop, my stomach feels like it's going to fallright out of my body. A lump starts forming in my throat, but I dig my fingernails into my knees,begging myself in my mind not to cry. I mean, Percy's only had one girlfriend: Rachel. The girlwho had a major crush on him a few months ago, but, THANK GOD, she moved away. I didn'tlike her at all, but I put up with her for Percy's sake. He on the other hand, liked her a lot… andwhoever this girl is that he's crushing on now, means that either 1. She's the type of girl who iswith every single guy, or 2. He is in love with her. I hope that it's number one. "Annabeth? Areyou-" Nico starts to ask me, but is cut off by the shot of the canon, signaling the end of the gamethat we horribly lost.

Trying not to think about Percy's 'never have I ever', I walk next to him, and we leave the stadium. Nico and Thalia walk a few feet ahead of Percy and I. As I walk by his side, I see his empty hand, wishing I was the one who would hold it. _Just friends. _I have to tell myself over and over again. _And now that's all we're ever going to be: best friends._ Passing through the outdoor hallways, into the courtyard, and around the various palm trees lining the different wings of the school, we make our way to the front gate. Thalia's dad will be picking her and me up, so I don't worry about going home just yet. I guess Percy and Nico just want to do something nice for us girls, by walking us to the front, because Percy could've driven home a few minutes ago.

"Thank you, for you know, coming tonight," Percy says to me, breaking the silence. Looking to my right, facing him, "you're welcome… I had fun," I lie. The truth is, I didn't have fun. Not at all. Now, knowing Percy likes some other girl, ruins my whole night. How could he like her? Whoever she is. Giving him a fake smile, we continue walking, and he smiles back.

Nico turns around, looks at Percy, and coughs. But it wasn't a real cough, considering he raised his eyebrows as his eyes scanned me. It was more of a _"So? You gonna do it or_ _what?"_ cough. Getting confused, I look at him, expecting an answer. Thalia turns over her shoulder, gives Percy a disapproving look, and continues to walk.

"Hey, how about another game?" Percy whispers in my ear, distracting me from whatever that little exchange with Nico was. _Great. Another game. Another chance to get to hear_ _more about your soon-to-be girlfriend. Another chance for you to hurt me all over again, for the_ _second time tonight. _"Sure," I shrug. "Alright," he smiles, "it's called tag. I'm sure you've heard of it before, but this is a different version." _Oh my god. He's delusional._ "Continue…?" I say, uneasy. "This version only involves two people, and it's more of a race. First person to get to the stairs, without being touched by the other, wins." _Yeah he's crazy. But what the heck?_ I see no harm, so I yell "Okay. 1, 2, 3, GO!" Racing like we were little kids, we leave Nico and Thalia in the dust, laughing our way to the staircase, which is just a couple hundred feet ahead.

Running until I'm sure I won, I stop and sit on the bottom step of the M Wing stairs. Only lost by a second, Percy follows behind, and plops down next to me on the bottom, out of breath, like me. Millions of butterflies fly throughout my stomach, my heart beating fast, and not because I just ran. "Alright," I laugh as he looks at me with those eyes, "Why did we play this game?" he shrugs his shoulders, giving me a casual "I don't know. Just to do something fun." _Sure._ I search his smiling face, wishing I knew who he was talking about earlier. "Percy, I really gotta ask you something…" "Alright. Go," he replies. _Here it goes Annabeth. You got nothing to_ _lose. Just ask him._ "Remember earlier, when we were playing 'never have I ever'? And you said something about your crush…? Who is it?" He looks at me, trying to find the words to say. _JUST_ _TELL ME YOU IDIOT!_ "Tomorrow," he says while looking past me, and at the two interrupters.

Thalia and Nico stand there, by the front gate of the school, watching me and Percy. Nico stares in shock at our hands as a smile spread across his Thalia-loving face. But now I realize why he's staring at us like that. Percy's hands rests on top of my bare knee, my hand on top of his, slightly holding it. I quickly pull away, and so does he. Blushing and burying my face in my hands, I feel embarrassed.

"Annabeth, my dad's here. Let's go before he gets aggravated." Thalia says to me while walking to the car. She hugs Nico, and it isn't a friend hug. It's more like a boyfriend/girlfriend hug. "Bye Annabeth, I'll see you tomorrow night for the party." Percy says and hugs me goodbye. _Oh right, my party._ Feeling so safe in his arms, like I could stay here all night and not worry about anything else.

"Happy early birthday," he whispers in my ear as we are hugging. _Huh?_ Taking the clay bead necklace off his neck, he places it into my hand, the leather tickling my palm. I close my hand and look up at him. He smiles at me, then motions for me to go. Walking towards the car, I say goodbye to Nico, and jump in. Now I'm off to Thalia's.

I turn on my iPod, and look down at the necklace in my hands. Smiling out the window like an idiot as the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift comes on. The last line of the chorus is stuck in my head for the rest of the night, probably because it's true.

"_If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie."_

.

.

.

**Please Review? (:**


	3. Feelings

**Author's note: This is a boring chapter. I'll tell you that right now. It's not good at all. But I finally got it up. I PROMISE it will be SO much better in a few chapters, when I get to Annabeth's party. But for now, enjoy.**

**Please review and subscribe (:**

Chapter 3 Feelings

"Okay. Talk. Now." Thalia pushes me as we sit on her bed. The deep blue walls resemble the eyes of the famous death-glare she's giving me. _Should I tell her? She kind of already knows…_ I try to decide. _I can't._ Pursing my lips, I say "No. You should talk. What's going on with you and Nico?" "But you know everything already. He's my friend. I really do like him. A lot. Annabeth, Nico is the first guy that I feel like I could never forget." She tells me, staring at the floor, and I know it's the truth. I know she wishes he was hers. "He likes you too, you know…" I tell her after a minute of silence, in attempt to make her feel better. "Whatever," she ignores me, "I thought I asked about you first?" _I don't feel like talking about this._

"Thalia, how could he? How could he sit there and tell me he likes some other girl? I know he's my best friend, but I wish he was more. It's like he's doing it just to break my heart… making me think he likes some other girl but gives me this." I finger the leather necklace he gave me after the football game, tears coming to my eyes. "Don't you dare cry, Annabeth! Percy has been acting strange around you lately, I know. I've noticed. But you've been acting different around him too. And I know why," Thalia informs me. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._ I plead in my mind. "I know you're in love with him."

Thalia and I lay down on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Her words play over and over again in my mind. _I know you're in love with him._ "I wish I wasn't." I say, breaking the silence. She only sighs. "Why? I mean I know he's confusing, but he is your best friend." I turn my head to look at her. "It doesn't matter that I like him Thalia. He doesn't like me. He likes someone else. That's why I wish I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of knowing he's not mine. Him and I have been through a lot, I know. And I wish I could forget some things. Like that time last year, when Nick broke up with me. Percy was there for me. And he made me feel better with that one kiss," "WHAT KISS?" _Oh yeah, I never told Thalia about that…_ "Look that doesn't really matter. He and I kissed in the park the night Nick and I broke up. We both swore we'd never speak of it again, but I knew when I kissed him; I would never be able to like him as just a friend…"

She shakes her head as her dad knocks on the door. "Annabeth, your mother is here." He says. I guess we lost track of time. I look at the clock, reading 11:11. "I'll be out in a minute!" I tell him._ I wish Percy would like me back. I wish I wouldn't have to deal with this heartbreak. And I wish that my party tomorrow night will be absolutely amazing._ I say goodbye to my _other _best friend as she walks me out to the car. I greet my mom, and try to enjoy my final minutes of being 15.

I lay down on the bed in my dark room, listening to music. I slowly drift into sleep, the song "I Just Wanna Run" by The Downtown Fiction plays from my iPod.

I know I'm dreaming when I find myself in a white room. It stretches for what seems like forever, with no walls, no doors, and no windows. No way to escape. I feel lost as I look around for some kind of way out. When I can't find an exit, I sit on the cold white floor. Frustration overcomes me, and I feel like I'm in some sort of cartoon. Seconds later, a heart pops up in front of me. Pink, like a Valentine's Day heart, it comes from nowhere. At this point, I'm definitely freaked out.

"Don't be afraid, Annabeth," a woman's voice says. I want to run away from this, it's just too weird. The heart floats just inches off the ground in front of me. _I'm definitely losing my mind._ "Um you're kind of freaking me out, so I'm just gonna go…" I say, turning around, and I run. Where exactly I go is a mystery. All I want to do is get away from the thing.

Running for a minute, I stop. Catching my breath. But as soon as I stop, nothing other than that heart appears in front of me. "You cannot run from me! You can't hide the truth! Soon you will realize you've been wrong all along. And perhaps your wish may even come true." _How does this thing know about my wish? Well this is a dream, after all._ I start running again into an ocean of white. Feeling like I've been running for hours, I suddenly collapse, out of breath, legs like noodles. When I hit the floor, or when I think I hit the floor, it's like the earth revealed an opening. I fall inside the hole, and am jolted awake.

My blurry eyes read the alarm clock on the nightstand. Four o'clock in the morning. _Thank god that's over. What a strange dream…_ but that is what I wanted to do. My heart and my mind wanted to different things, and I always want to run away from them. Get away and just not feel so conflicted. I drift back into an uninterrupted sleep, dreaming another dream. It's just Percy and I, the way I know it should be. The way I wish it was.

.

.

.

**SO boring right? Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE(: It'll get better.**


	4. Before the Party

**Hello people! I finished chapter 4 :D ! I should've been studying for exams, but that can wait (; I had to update! Anyways please review and subscribe! (:**

Chapter 4 Before the Party

I wake up, wishing I could go back to sleep. Wishing I could still dream of him, but then I realize that today is August 27th. My 16th birthday. I know I'm supposed to be excited for my party and all, but I'm really more nervous. Percy is going to tell me who he likes. _Yeah, cause that's the best birthday present ever._

The door bursts open, revealing my mom, dad, and two younger sisters. Aria is fourteen, and is obsessed with becoming just like me. Juliet, on the other hand, is twelve and wants to be her own person. I admire her self-sufficiency.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Annabeth, happy birthday to you!" my family sings to me as I roll my eyes. I let them in my room and we all crowd around on my queen bed. "Present time!" Aria chimes, "I'll go first!" She hands me a store-bought card that makes fun of old people. I read it out loud and everyone laughs. Aria then hands me a small iTunes gift card. _This is going to songs that remind me of Percy._ "Aw, thank you Aria," I reply. Shrugging her shoulders, she gives me a quick "it's nothing."

"Me next!" Juliet pipes up. In a homemade envelope is the homemade card. Reading it and realizing how much she loves me is priceless. "I love you too," I tell her as my parents smile at the bond my sister and I just shared. "AAAANNNDD, here's your present!" Juliet smiles, looking at her dark brown hair and blue eyes. Retrieving it from her hands, I thank her. When I see it's a sketch (drawn by her, of course) I'm immediately interested. I look at it closer, and realize who the two people holding hands and smiling are. "Hey Juliet… Why are Percy and I holding hands in this picture?"

It's taking me everything I've got not to flip out on her_. I have every right to be upset._ "Because you guys would be a cute couple…" Juliet says tentatively. Gritting my teeth, I shoot her an annoyed look. "Percy. And. Me. Are. Only. Friends." She rolls her eyes, and my family enjoys this like it's some kind of reality television show. "_Best_ friends," she corrects me. "Whatever!" I snap back, clearly agitated. My mom tries to change the subject.

"Annabeth, from your father and I, here is your gift." My dad hands me a small box, no bigger than my palm. Opening it carefully, I see freedom. "KEYS?" I squeal, "YOU GOT ME A CAR?" Aria and Juliet jump around shouting "Mall! Mall! Mall!" "NO MALL!" I yell at them. My parents smile at me and my dad says "A _truck _and it's in the driveway. I hope you like the Black Dodge Ram 1500 Sport." Too excited for words I scream back, "I have no idea what you just said but I have to go see it!" And with that, I'm out my front door in about two seconds flat.

My family follows behind me as I scream like I'm a four year old who just got ice cream. "It might be an older version," my mom starts, but I cut her off. "I don't care! It's _my _truck!" I turn back around and hug my parents, thanking them a million times, and then turning back to my new truck. Well, new to me anyways. Inspecting the whole thing, I find it perfect. Not one flaw.

I'm sitting on my bed again, going through the list of things I can do and places I can go in my head, when I'm interrupted by a phone call. "Hello?" I answer. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Thalia yells to me on the other end. "Thanks!" I laugh. "So what did you get for your birthday?" she asks. "Come over and you'll see." "Thank goodness you invited me over! I have to get out of this house. My mom's complaining about my dad cheating on her all the time." _Oh great._ "Hey it happens," I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah I guess. I'll be over in a few, kay?" "Alrighty," I reply. And with that we hang up.

As I stare at the picture Juliet drew for me, someone bursts into my room. "YOU GOT A TRUCK?" Thalia yells. "YES I DID!" I scream back. _Wait, Thalia's here?_ "Wait a second, how'd you get in here?" I ask, confused. "That's not important! What's important is now you can drive me-" she stops, staring at my hands.

I look down and see that the sketch is still in my hands. "THAT'S YOU AND PERCY!" she screams again. You know, I love Thalia and all, but she gets too excited too easily. Handing her the drawing, I tell her "Juliet drew it. As a birthday present for me." Her eyes grew wide. "Wow, she's got some talent." _Tell me about it, _I think.

After explaining other things that happened this morning to Thalia, I make her help me clean. With three daughters, my mom can't clean up the house in time for my party tonight. The hours go by like minutes as we make the house sparkle. No, literally, sparkle. Aria was being stupid and spilled a jar of glitter all over my living room. After that mess is cleaned up, we sweep, mop, dust, and do laundry.

I guess I lost track of time, because before I know it, the doorbell rings. Looking at the clock in my kitchen, I read 4:30. _Well it's nobody from my party._ Juliet answers the door. "Oh hi there Percy, Nico! Won't you come in?" she says politely and loud enough for me to hear over the clanging of dishes. _Percy and Nico? What the heck?_ I walk to the front hallway. "Happy birthday Annabeth!" they say. "Thanks guys! Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? I mean it's like 4:30, the party doesn't start until 6." I tell the boys. Percy laughs as Nico stares at Thalia. "Well we thought we'd come by early," Percy smiles.

"Hello, Mrs. Chase. I hope we didn't interrupt anything, we were hoping we could come to the party a little early." Percy says sweetly to my mom who is standing behind me. My mom actually _smiles_ at him and says "Hello Percy. It's fine, you two can stay." Thalia, Nico, Percy and I all smile at each other. "Well?" my mom asks, "Aren't you guys gonna get in the pool?" _Oh yeah, it is a pool party._ "Yeah we will in a few. "Okay," my mom smiles again as she continues her cleaning.

Within a couple of minutes, the four of us were in the pool, hanging out, and waiting for the rest of the party guests to arrive.

.

.

.

**What's gonna happen at the party? A LOT. Trust me. Please review and subscribe (:**


	5. The Start of Something New

**CHAPTER 5 PEOPLES ! :D I feel so accomplished (: Now, to go study for Chemistry! -_-**

Chapter 5

The Start of Something New

Hours pass, and the sun hangs low in the sky. The palm trees outside the screen turn to faint silhouettes. Colored Christmas lights hang around the patio, illuminating the pool with various hues.

I hear Nico and Percy fight for a water gun in front of the four foot tall stone waterfall. Silena and Beckendorf flirt by the ladder metal ladder to the left. Grover, Juniper, and Thalia talk about how bad we lost at the game last night near the rock and island made of concrete to the right.

I sit on the first step of the pool by the bridge to the island, taking a break from the squirt guns and chicken fights. As Percy lets Nico have the gun, he swims over and sits by me. "Hey why aren't you swimming? This is your party after all," he smiles. "Yeah I know, and it's gonna be the best party you ever went to," I tease. Laughing, he moves his eyes towards the setting sun. "Oh I'm pretty sure it will be," he says, turning his eyes back to me, "and trust me, I wouldn't ever miss this party, even if the Yankees were about to win the World Series." That has got to be the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. You have NO idea how much he loves the Yankees. They're practically his life. His words cause my stomach to do backflips, with a blush and a giant smile to appear on my wet face. "You've got to be kidding me," I joke, "the Yankees are your favorite team! You would really miss them to hang out with me?" He looks at me with honest eyes. "Annabeth, I would miss hundreds of Yankees games to spend time with you."

I wish I could take these words and kept them with me forever. Just fold them up in my pocket, and hold them close to my heart whenever I wanted. Butterflies fill my stomach once again, my heart pounding like a drum.

I look down at the necklace around my neck. His necklace. The necklace he gave to me last night. Right after he said he would tell me who he likes tomorrow. Well tomorrow is today.

"Pizza's here!" I turn around, and behind me I see my mom on the indoor patio, carrying five large boxes of hot pizza. Percy and I leave our comfortable spot of the step and get out of the pool to dry off.

As I walk towards the door of the patio, Thalia pulls me away, jerking me over to the island. "Uh what-" I try starting, but she waves her hand in front of my face. "Shh! The boys don't need to hear us!" she whispers, then motions for Silena and Juniper to join us. Thalia nods at the other girls, and they nod back. "You and Percy need to date!" Silena quietly squealed. "You're crazy!" I snap back. Rolling her eyes, she turns to Thalia, and raises one eyebrow. "She's right." Thalia says and shrugs her shoulders.

"What about that girl Percy likes? Whoever she is..." I tell them. Juniper speaks up, "Annabeth, you're BLIND! OBLIVIOUS! MINDLESS! CRAZY!" she whispers loudly, for a hushed tone anyway. I look over Thalia and Silena's shoulders at Percy sitting on the couch on the patio. He looks up from the conversation with the guys and smiles at me. Then he goes back to enjoying his pizza. "Percy and I are best friends! JUST FRIENDS! Will you people EVER understand that?" All three girls cross their arms as a series of 'ughs!' is passed around. I roll my eyes, wishing I could just go eat my pizza. "You and Percy, just friends? Now I'm dreaming," Thalia jokes, "I mean really, Annabeth, take it from someone who hangs out with you two all the time, THERE IS NOTHING JUST FRIENDS ABOUT YOU GUYS!" ignoring what she says, I desperately attempt to leave the island, but they block my way. "Ah let her go," Silena says, "she doesn't understand anything about love." With that, they let me pass.

My back is turned towards them as I start to walk away, Thalia speaks up again. "I see the way he looks at you. You may not notice it, but when he sees you his face lights up." I stop at the edge of the three foot long stone bridge, hoping the guys didn't hear that. I'm tempted to turn around, and Thalia continues. "He's always smiling when he's around you. You know everything about each other. He likes you, and you like him." I walk away.

Getting my pizza, I sit next to Percy on the patio couch. He and Nico share a look that says 'what just happened?' Thalia walks over and sits next to Nico in the other chair. "What was all that about?" Percy whispers in my ear. "I'll tell you later," I say in a subdued voice. After he shrugs he goes back to his pizza.

We all joke around and laugh as we eat. The sun is gone now, casting twilight over us.

I look over at Nico and Thalia. As they laugh, they quiet down, staring into each other's eyes. Nico, with his dark brown hair and his dark brown eyes. Thalia, with her jet black hair and electric blue eyes. It seems like if anyone is going to get together at this party, it should be them. Their swimsuits even match; black and black.

After everyone is done eating, I turn up the music. Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum comes on, one of my favorite songs. Shrugging my shoulders at everyone in the pool, I run to the edge, and jump in.

An hour passes quickly as we have fun. Its dark, but the Christmas lights illuminate the pool area.

As I'm just about to jump off the island, I notice Percy. But when do I _not_ notice him? He talks to Nico, Grover, and Beckendorf. It looks like they want him to do something, but he keeps shrugging his shoulders and saying no. I want to know what they are talking about, so I jump in, hoping to eavesdrop a little. Diving in, I swim until I'm a few feet from the conversation. "Just tell her!" Grover says in a loud whisper. _Tell who what?_ _Tell me who he was talking about?_ I hope.

I swim over to Silena, and we start talking about random stupid stuff. Like where she got her hot pink bikini. I interrupt her talk of shopping, "Don't you think they'd be a cute couple?" I point to Thalia and Nico in front of the waterfall. He tickles her side as she tries to swim away. Silena turns over her shoulder to get a better look at them. She pretends to wipe away a fake tear and says "They're too adorable!" Sometimes I wonder why she and I are even friends. "Yeah they are. I wish he would just ask her out already," I reply, "hey maybe you can go talk to Nico! You know, convince him to ask her out." She considers this for a second, pushing the wet bangs out of her face.

When she turns around to get another look at the two, her jaw drops. Curious, I look behind her, but they aren't by the waterfall. "Where-" I start, but don't finish. "Behind the island. C'mon!" Silena whispers to me. We furtively swim up to the island and eavesdrop on the two. I look behind Silena once again, and what I see brings a giant smile to my face. Nico and Thalia are kissing! _Finally._

.

.

.

**Pleaseeee review and subscribe (:**


	6. 7 Minutes Is All It Takes

**I'm at the point where I could honestly care less about studying. Lol! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 6 7 Minutes Is All It Takes

"I'm not surprised," I tell Juniper and Silena as we sit on the steps of the pool. "Yeah, we all knew it would happen sometime," Juniper jokes, her dark brown hair dripping by her shoulders. "They're _still_ back there!" Silena points out. Percy, Grover, and Beckendorf swim over to us, joining in on the conversation. "Did you see Nico and-" Grover starts, but Juniper cuts in. "Of course!" "Too cute!" Silena chimes. I roll my eyes, even though I think they are a pretty amazing couple.

Needing to ask Percy something, I excuse him and I from the group. They let us go, and I swim far enough so that nobody can hear us. "What's up Annabeth?" he asks curiously. "Do you think he really likes her?" I hesitate. "No," he replies casually, as if his unaware of what he just said. My jaw drops. _HUH?_ I'm just about to flip out on him, when he stops me. "But I think he really _loves_ her…" _I'm gonna kill you, Percy._

"You think Nico _loves_ Thalia?" I ask, really not believing what I'm hearing. "Well, yeah. I mean, all he ever talks about it Thalia. 'Thalia this, Thalia that'" He tells me. _Well I guess I can believe that…_ "Do you think Thalia loves him back?" I ask. He sighs and runs his hand through his damp black hair. "Ah, who knows with girls?" "I don't even know, and I am a girl," I laugh.

Nico and Thalia emerge from under the bridge, all eyes on them. A hard blush rises to both of their faces, and I can't help but stifle a laugh. As I notice they're holding hands, I smile. _About freaking time._

"Hey, who wants to play a game?" Aria shouts from the patio to everyone in the pool. Looks of confusion are passed around, followed by a "what game?" from Percy. _Dear god, no._ Her face twists into an evil little smile. "7 minutes in heaven," she tells us.

Percy, Beckendorf, and Grover try to convince us other girls to play. We attempt to deny, but Percy gives me a puppy dog face, sad eyes and all. He knows it's my weakness. "Fine, we'll play…" I tell the boys. A grin returns to Percy's face.

"Well, since it appears Thalia and Nico have already had their turn," Aria starts, "I will pick the next two who go in!" _Don't pick me. Don't pick me. Don't pick me._ She puts a finger to her 12 year old chin, deciding who the next victims will be. "Grover and Juniper!" _Thank goodness!_ "Go ahead and swim under the bridge, behind the island..." she continues. The two obey, and swim to their assigned place. Aria squeals and turns back into the patio to set her timer. Grover and Juniper's 7 minutes in heaven starts now.

After their time is up, Grover and Juniper come out from the island smiling. Aria returns, picking another two unfortunate people for the crazy game. Silena and Beckendorf are chosen next, and they have to go behind the island now. I sigh in relief, and continue the water gun fight with Percy, Thalia, and Nico. And it may not look like it, but water hurts more than you think. Nico sure looks happier, even though I can only see his face through the faint moon and Christmas lights.

It's around 9:30 now, and Silena and Beckendorf appear from behind the stone island. He looks pretty satisfied. She smiles and blushes. It's obvious that something happened back there. When I think the game is over, I remember it isn't. The only people who haven't had a turn yet are me… and Percy._ Maybe Aria forgot about us._ "Percy and Annabeth!" _Never mind._

I turn away from our water gun fight and look at her, a death stare not leaving my face. Smiling devilishly, she says, "Okay! It's your turn. C'mon best friends! Behind the island you go!"

Trying not to jump out of the pool and strangle her, I grit my teeth. I turn around and look at Percy for help, but he just laughs at how I don't want to play. "You're not scared of a little game, are you Annabeth?" he teases me. "Of course not," I lie to him. As we start to make our way to the island, Aria stops us.

"No, no, no!" she says with a hook, as if she were saying 'you can't go back there like that!'_ "_What do you mean 'no, no, no'?" I ask with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "I'm gonna have to ask everyone to get out of the pool!" Aria yells to the rest of my party guests. Now I'm _really_ upset. "You can't make everyone get out of the pool!" I snap back. She waves her hand and says "Oh please, Annabeth. They _want_ to give you and Percy time alone. See?" She points to all of my party guests exiting the pool, who are trying not to laugh. _When this party is over, I'm SO going to get you for that._

Everyone dries off and moves inside. The last person to leave the pool area is Nico. He raises and eyebrow at Percy, smirks, and walks inside, shutting the door behind him.

Now it's just him and I, all alone in the pool. Our only accompanies are stars, the moon, and each other.

"I guess we're their entertainment?" Percy says, pointing to everyone looking through the glass door of the patio. "Not for long," I tell him. "Hey! We aren't going to do anything until you guys go away!" I yell at the glass. The party guests are disappointed, but they'll get over it. As they disperse into the living room, I thank god that they're gone.

"Want some real privacy?" he asks me and smiles. "Sure." I say and return a smile. He takes my hand, leading me out of the pool. Sparks crawl up my spine, my stomach filling with butterflies. The heart in my chest feels like if it is going to beat any faster, it's going to run away. The heat is rising to my cheeks as a smile spreads across my face. He steers me out of the patio, but not inside. "Where-" I start. "You'll see," he cuts me off.

I feel the cool grass underneath my bare feet. He heads towards the back of my side lawn, an area that is practically. I have no choice but to follow, because of his grip on my hand. And I don't ever want to let go. As he sits on the lawn, he pulls me down with him. "Okay," I laugh, "what are we doing here?" "Getting away from the rest of the world," he shrugs his shoulders. _Good enough for me._ His eyes meet mine, and even in just the moonlight, I can still see their intense color; so full of life compared to mine.

My face turns to the star-filled sky as I lay down. He copies my action and speaks up. "What were you and the girls talking about on the island earlier?" "Something stupid…" I sigh. _I want to tell him so bad._ "Wanna talk about it? I am your best friend, after all." Considering if I should spill my feelings, I decide not to. "Nah, it was nothing, really." "Whatever you say Annabeth," he says, turning on his side to look at me. I do the same.

He reaches for a dripping blonde curl that fell in my face, moving it behind my ear. Chills run through my body, a smile comes to my face once again.

"Can you tell me something?" I ask him, knowing he will. "Of course," he tells me. I sigh. "Remember last night at the football game? When we played never have I ever?" "Mhmm," he says. I continue, "Who were you talking about?" I ask tentatively, wishing I could take it back. He _laughs._ "What's so funny?" I ask, confused. "You," he says plainly. _Me?_ "And what did I do?" "You seriously have no idea who I was talking about?" I think about it for a second, and come up with nothing. "I don't know…" I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess I should've used the word 'love' instead of 'like'," he tells me, "I mean I thought I was making it obvious…" he trails off. _Tell me you seaweed brain!_ I want to say, but I keep my cool.

"I was talking about you," he says, a smile comes to his face. _He likes me?_ "Wait. When you said you liked someone, or well I guess love someone, you were talking about me?" I ask, too shocked for words. "Of course I was talking about you. Annabeth, I really am in love with you. I just don't know how else to put it," he pauses, expecting me to interrupt, but I let him continue. "I love your smile. The way you laugh. Your personality. Your individuality. You. I just can't _stand _to be away from you." With my face as red as a tomato, I say, and this is the truth, "I love you too… and always have." _It feels amazing to finally tell him._

I turn my body back so that I'm facing the stars again, and he does too.

As we stare at the tiny dots in the sky, he grabs my hand; his fingers interlock with mine. This time I won't let go. I could stay like this forever, but even the best moment of my life is interrupted. Nosy party guests come towards us, the group led by two annoying younger sisters.

.

.

.

**Review and subscribe? Thanks! (:**


	7. Kisses, Movies, and a Crazy Annabeth

**Hello! Anyways, I just moved. Left my friends and all /: I don't really know anyone at my new school. Oh and I haven't updated in a while because I didn't have the internet hooked up yet, but now I have it. Yeah, but short chapter, sort of boring. It'll get better. Promise. (:**

**.**

Chapter 7

Kisses, Movies, and a Crazy Annabeth

Jumping up from the grass, I let go of Percy's hand. "You were _holding hands_!" Silena squeals as Beckendorf puts his arm over her shoulder. _Thank you, Captain Obvious. Wait, are Silena and Beckendorf dating?_ Percy stands up next to me; the guys hit his back saying "Good job man!" _Really?_

Extremely red from embarrassment, Percy and I join the group, and walk back to the house. Thalia, Silena, and Juniper laugh at the giant smile that hasn't left my face since before they walked up.

When we get onto the pool deck, I grab Percy's hand. He lets go. With my eyebrows knit in confusion, he picks me up, like a groom would to his bride. "Um, Percy?" I start to say, but before anything else could come out, I'm sinking into the water. _I cannot believe he just threw me into the pool! _I think as I'm underwater.

Coming up for air, I see Percy isn't on the deck. Nobody is. "Come here," a voice says from behind the island. It's obviously Percy, but where is everyone else? Reluctantly I swim by him.

"What about the rest of the guests?" I ask him. "I sent them inside. Told them to go get changed." "Why…?" treading in the water, I laugh.

He wraps his arms around my waist as I place mine on his shoulders. Our foreheads touch, his sea-green eyes on me. "This," he whispers. As we kiss, I feel the world around us fading away; like it's just him and I. I know it's the best kiss I've ever had when my brain feels like mush; I forget where I am. And I could stay like this all night.

After getting dressed, I leave my boring bedroom. In blue jeans and a black Harley Davidson tank top, I make my way towards the living room, where we will be watching a movie. Stopping outside the hallway by my bedroom, I just look. No, stare. And he's there, in the living room, talking to our friends. Percy. It's amazing… now I have him. He's mine. The way I _always_ knew it should be.

He turns from talking to Nico and Thalia, and looks at me. As he excuses himself from my other friends, I walk up to him. "Hey Annabeth," he says and hugs me. "Guys, the movies gonna start!" Nico says and shuts off the lights. With his arm wrapped around my waist, Percy guides me to the green couch. He sits by the armrest, bringing me down next to him. Thalia and Nico sit next to me, and the chairs around us are filled with everyone else. Silena sits on Beckendorf's lap as Grover and Juniper share a seat.

The movie starts, opening credits flooding the screen, followed by the title. _Soul Surfer_, the movie where the girl gets her arm bitten off by a shark. _This will be… interesting._

My hand only rests on top of Percy's leg, when he grabs it, locking fingers with me. The chills run up my back and I smile to myself. I turn my head back to the TV, but feel someone's eyes on me. Percy's staring at me.

"What is it?" I ask. He sighs and smiles, looking in my eyes. "I can't believe it," he whispers. "Believe what?" I reply back in a hushed voice. "You. And me… Us." "What about us?" I sound confused. "I'm just wishing we would've done this sooner." He says. "Me too," I smile, laying my head on his shoulder, staring blankly at the surfing girl on screen. "But that wasn't why I was staring at you," he says. "Then why?" I lower my voice. "I was staring at you because you are really the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He tells me, a whisper tickling my ear. Lifting my head off his shoulder, I stare at him. "Seriously?" I ask, stunned. "Well, yeah. Every girl I've ever seen just can't compete with you… because, well, in my mind, you've always won."

"Percy! Annabeth!" Silena says in a loud whisper, "Stop with the extremely adorable talking and watch the movie!" Shrugging our shoulders, we stop talking. Thalia and Nico sit next to me, but they don't even watching the movie. As they make-out, I cannot stand to watch, so instead I turn back and watch the movie. I lay on Percy's chest, our hands still intertwined.

The movie is about halfway over, when Grover, Juniper, Silena, and Beckendorf have to leave. I wouldn't blame them; it's probably around 12:30 or 1. I lost track of time.

When I'm tired of watching the movie, I can tell the others are too. "What should we do now then?" Nico asks as I turn off the movie. "Well what _could_ we do? It's midnight on Saturday." Thalia says. "Hmm… I have an idea!" Remembering that I have a truck now, I squeal.

Grabbing blankets and the bikini I was wearing earlier from my bedroom, I walk back out to the living room. They look at me confused, but I know exactly what I'm doing. "Hey Thalia, go get your swimsuit." I whisper to her. She nods and heads off to my room, still looking at me like I'm crazy. "Guys, you got all your stuff?" I ask Percy and Nico. "Um, yeah?" they reply, as if they have never seen a crazy girl before, but I just nod at them. Thalia comes back, swimsuit in hand. My devilish and excited smile grows. _I know what I'm doing guys, stop looking at me like I just grew another head._

"What _are_ we gonna do, Annabeth?" Nico asks. Getting a cooler full of ice and drinks, I reply, "You'll see. Percy, you have your license right?" "Yeah, why?" "Because I just turned 16 today. I don't have mine yet," I say as if it were obvious.

I throw him the keys to my new truck; he catches them with ease. Careful not to wake up my parents or sisters, I walk out my front door. My confused friends follow me out. The blankets and cooler are tossed into the bed of the pickup truck.

With Percy in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's, I grow almost too excited for words. Thalia and Nico sit in the back, their hands not daring to let go of one another. "Where to?" Percy asks. I look at him and smile evilly, "The best place to go when you live in South Florida… Just don't tell our parents."

.

.

.

**Review and Subscribe please (:**


	8. Barefoot Blue Jean Night

**Heyyyyy! So I made one new friend at my new school… it's still not the same though /: I'm missing my Sebastian friendssss! Anyways, here's chapter 8. Wishing I could write faster for yall.**

Chapter 8

Barefoot Blue Jean Night

Percy is told what turns to make where, like I'm his personal GPS. He catches on after about five minutes of driving, so I don't have to direct him anymore. Thalia and Nico flirt in the back seat of _my_ new truck. Not wanting to hear about how cute Nico is, I turn on the radio. Surprisingly, one of my favorite songs comes on. _Heartbeat_, by The Fray. We all sing along, not caring that it sounds like a bad karaoke bar.

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway  
>Rain is coming down and we're on the run.<br>Think I can feel the breath in your body.  
>We gotta keep on running til' we see the sun.<em>

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain.  
>Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same.<br>And you don't look back, not for anything.  
>'Cause love someone, love them all the same.<br>If you LOVE someone, love them all the same._

_Oh I feel your heartbeat.  
>And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around<br>If you can love somebody, love them all the same.  
>You gotta love somebody, love them all the same.<br>I'm Singing, Oh, I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat._

_I'm tryin' to put it all back together.  
>I've got a story and I'm tryin' to tell it right.<br>I've got the kerosene and the desire.  
>I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/the_ ]__  
>Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain.<br>Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same.  
>And you don't look back, not for anything.<br>'Cause you love someone, you love them all the same.  
>If you love someone, you love them all the same.<em>

_Oh I feel your heartbeat.  
>And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around<br>If you can love somebody, love them all the same.  
>You gotta love somebody, love them all the same.<br>I'm singing, Oh, I feel your heartbeat._

_I know the memories rushing into mind.  
>I want to kiss your scars tonight.<br>I'm laying here,  
>'Cause you've gotta try, you've gotta let me in, let me in<em>

_Oh I feel your heartbeat.  
>And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around<br>You love somebody, you gotta, you gotta love somebody  
>You gotta, I'm singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat,<br>All your heartbeat, yeah, I said,  
>All your heartbeat, yeah,<br>All your heartbeat_

Minutes feel like seconds as we drive, and we get here in no time. Turning in to the barely lit parking lot, I tell Percy not to park. "What do you want me to do?" he asks. "Just drive right onto the sand." "Okay…" he shrugs his shoulders. He parks the car on the sand like I told him to.

"What are we doing here?" Thalia asks. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I say "I've always wanted to go to the beach at night." "What about our parents? What if they find out?" "Well, then I guess we're screwed." I shrug my shoulders and laugh. Percy rolls his eyes, as if he's thinking _'she is so crazy… but I love it.'_

We get out of my new truck. Percy and Nico get the cooler; Thalia and I grab the blankets. We stay close enough to the car to hear the music I'm about to play. Then I remember. "Hey Nico, Percy?" "Yeah?" they reply. "Wanna do me a favor?" I ask in the sweetest voice I have. "Sure," Percy says as Nico says "no." "Thanks," I start, "There's some woods just over there," I tell them, pointing to the trees not too far from us, "Can you guys go get some wood? So we can make a bonfire?" "Okay," Percy smiles at me. Nico groans. "Man up Nico!" Thalia teases. With that, Nico smiles and follows Percy to get wood.he

Thalia and I set up a space for the fire. The blankets cover the soft sand around us. The boys come back, arms loaded with wood. "Do you need help?" I rush over to them. "Nah, we got it." Percy tells me. They set it in the space we made, sighing in relief.

"Now who has a lighter?" Thalia asks. _Did not think of that._ "I do," Nico says, reaching for his backpack. He pulls out a black lighter with a skull on it. "And why do you have a lighter?" Percy asks him. "I like to burn things for fun…" Nico says in a small voice, and I can't help but laugh. Typical Nico. He ignites the lighter, a small flame emerging from it. He takes a small twig from the pile, bringing it to the flame. It catches, and he throws it into the pile of wood. "Give it a minute, it'll all catch." Nico tells us.

I sit down on a blanket, and Percy sits next to me. Thalia is to my left, with Nico on the same blanket as her.

We girls excuse ourselves from the boys as we go to the truck to change. I have my soft-orange bikini with flowers on it; Thalia has her completely black bikini, with a small rhinestone skull in the corner of the top. We change in the front and back rows of the truck. I throw my blue jeans over my swimsuit bottoms, as does Thalia.

When we're done, the guys change. I sit where I was sitting before, feeling a tad lonely because Percy isn't next to me.

_Hey, turn on the radio please :)_ I text Percy, who's in the truck. Seconds later, my wish is granted, and the speakers blare some country music.

As I'm sitting on the colorful blanket in the sand, someone comes up behind me. They wrap their arms around my middle, and whisper in my ear "Guess who." I laugh, knowing who it is. "The pizza guy?" I ask, hinting a great deal of sarcasm. "No," he unwraps his arms from me and shows his face, "it's me!" he smiles, causing me to laugh. "I knew it was you, seaweed brain." I kiss him on the cheek, making him blush.

Nico sits next to Thalia, his arm around her; her head on his shoulder. _They are a pretty adorable couple too_, I have to admit. Percy sits on my right as I lean on him, his fingers stroking my hand on his leg.

The gentle waves crash on the shore, and I wish this was how it was every night. The flames of the bonfire in front of us burn a bright yellow-orange. As the stars shine in the night sky above, so does the moon.

"Wanna go swimming?" I ask Percy. "Okay. Hey guys, wanna come swimming with us?" Percy asks Thalia and Nico who are cuddling by the bonfire. "Sure!" Thalia says enthusiastically. Nico just gives us a casual "okay." Yeah that's Nico, not really caring about anything but his rock music and Thalia.

_Oh crap, my jeans._ I jump up from the blanket and strip them off, revealing my orange swimsuit. Percy laughs and takes my hand. Thalia jumps on Nico's back, and within a second, we're sprinting towards the dark blue ocean.

A song plays from my truck; an amazing song that will always remind me of tonight: _Barefoot Blue Jean Night_, by Jake Owen.

_A full moon shinin' bright  
>Edge of the water; we were feelin' alright<br>Back down a country road  
>The girls are always hot, and the beer is ice cold<em>

_Cadillac, horns on the hood  
>My buddy Frankie had his dad hook him up good<br>Girls smile when we roll by  
>They hop in the back, and we cruise to the river side<em>

_(Whoa-oh)  
>Never gonna grow up<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>Never gonna slow down<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>We were shinin' like lighters in the dark<br>In the middle of a rock show  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were doin' it right  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were comin' alive  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night_

_Blue eyes and auburn hair  
>Sittin' lookin' pretty by the fire in a lawn chair<br>New to town, and new to me  
>Her ruby red lips was sippin' on sweet tea<br>Shot me in love like a shootin' star  
>So, I grabbed a beer and my ol' guitar<br>Then we sat around till the break of dawn  
>Howlin' and singin' our favorite song<em>

_(Whoa-oh)  
>Never gonna grow up<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>Never gonna slow down<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>We were shinin' like lighters in the dark<br>In the middle of a rock show  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were doin' it right  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were comin' alive  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night_

_Whoa-oh, never gonna grow up  
>Ha!<br>Never gonna slow down  
>We were shinin' like lighters in the dark<br>In the middle of a rock show  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were doin' it right  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were comin' alive  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night_

_(Whoa-oh)  
>Barefoot, blue jean night<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>Barefoot, blue jean night<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>Barefoot, blue jean night<em>

The waves push and toss us around as the bright moon and flames of the bonfire reflect off the water. And as if we haven't had enough splashing or water fights yet tonight, another one starts.

Salty water hits my face; I scream, splashing some back at Percy. I jump on his back, pretending to push him under the cool water, when Percy pulls me off. With me standing in front of that seaweed brain, he stares into my gray eyes, the water droplets dripping down his face.

A scream erupts from behind us. Turning around, I see Nico picking Thalia up over his shoulder. She play-hits him in the head and he sets her down. Actually, more like throws her into the water. I look behind them, "Uh, GUYS!" I yell at Nico and Thalia, pointing to the giant wave emerging from behind them. At least 12 feet tall, it surges towards us. Percy grabs my hand, pulling me under. The huge wall of water rolls over the surface and passes. But I can't come up for air yet… because he's kissing me.

After we've had enough swimming for one night, we decide to go up by the bonfire on the shore. My legs feel like noodles with all the things we have done today. "Percy, will you _please_ carry me to the bonfire?" I ask in an angelic voice; one that he would never be able to say no to. "Sure," he says as he bends down. I hop onto his back, like the piggy back rides my dad used to give me. Watching Thalia and Nico just ahead of us, I notice they are _always_ holding hands, as if their fingers are super glued together.

Percy sets me down on the blanket by the bonfire. Not caring that my bathing suit is still wet, I pull my jeans back on. He comes down next to me.

Thalia picks up a blanket, and Nico picks up another. They start walking away, but I stop them, "Where are you guys going?" "To bed," Nico replies. "We can't sleep by the fire, it's too hot," Thalia adds. _Too hot my butt! _Rolling my eyes, I give them a casual "okay," and let them do their own thing.

Thalia and Nico lay their blankets down at least a hundred feet away from the bonfire, down by the shore, but I can understand if they want some privacy. Her head is on his chest, his hand strokes her back. They are seriously _perfect_.

The yellow-orange flames dance on the sand and burned wood. The stereo of my truck plays We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum.

My eyes feel heavy, and I want to go to sleep, but I don't at the same time. Percy yawns as we watch the fire. "Do you wanna go to bed?" I ask him, hoping he'll say yes, because I'm pretty tired. "Do you?" he asks back. "Yeah," I say, a small laugh escaping my lips. With that, he stands up, holding his hand out for me. Taking it, he pulls me up. "What about the fire?" "It'll burn out while we're sleeping," Percy replies.

My best friend, well now _more_ than best friend, grabs a blanket, and I pick up another. When we head over to the truck, I take the keys out of the ignition, turning the stereo off. The only noise now is the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and the occasional seagull flapping its wings overhead.

Percy opens the tailgate, throwing his blanket inside. I help him lay the first blanket flat on the bed of the truck, so the cold metal won't touch us while trying to sleep. He jumps into the back, and I follow, bringing the other blanket with me. As I lie down and pull the covers over me, he lays down next to me. I face him, staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asks me. "Mean what?" "When you said you love me." He whispers. Not believing he would even ask something like this, I roll my eyes. "Of course I did. I mean, how could I not? After everything we've been through, I'd have to be a fool _not_ to love you," I tell him with every ounce of honesty I have. "I know what you mean…" he starts, "I knew, well _thought_ I knew, back in seventh grade, that I would never have a chance with you, so I figured being best friends with you was the next best thing. But I think…" he pauses. My stomach fills with butterflies as I smile and say "Think…?" He returns a smile, tracing his finger over my forehead, then down my smiling jawline. "That I've felt this way since we met." Speechless, all I can do is blush and smile.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm sure it's almost 4 in the morning." He says. I agree. As we kiss goodnight, I feel like I'm melting through the bed of the truck. "Goodnight," I whisper. With that, I turn, my back facing him. He uses this opportunity to put his arm over me, as if he were protecting me. And it's working, because I feel so safe.

There's no doubt in my mind that this was the best birthday ever.

And he was the best gift of all.

I drift to sleep in his arms, repeating his words over and over in my head. _I love you._

.

.

.

**Please review and add me to your favs? (:**


	9. The Mischance

**Here's chapter 9! :D**

**P.S. The new school is turning out to be okay…**

.

Chapter 9

The Mischance

"Good morning beautiful," Percy kisses me awake. _Why is he in my bed?_ I mumble to myself in my head. But now I remember: I'm not in my bed. As I recall that Percy and I are in the bed of my new truck, I sit up.

A blue ocean is displayed ahead of me, sun in the sky, and golden sand underneath us. The flames from the bonfire have disappeared.

My other friends lay off in the distance. Under their blanket by the shore, Thalia and Nico are woken up by a wave rushing over them. I laugh and nudge Percy, telling him to look at the now fully awake drenched couple. _Gotta love high tide._ Percy laughs along with me as they gather the blanket and head towards us. "Why'd you go swimming?" Percy jokes. Thalia rolls her eyes and climbs onto the tailgate, throwing the soaked blanket on him. "Hey!" he yells. I laugh at my seaweed brain of a boyfriend. Nico climbs up next to Thalia, "Guys we gotta go..." Thalia, Percy, and I agree with him.

As we drive away from the best night of my life, nervousness rises in the truck. "We're in so much trouble... Annabeth, seriously… what were you thinking?" Thalia asks me, knowing I've never done anything like that before. Thinking about why we did do this, I stare out the window. Palm trees line the side of the unusually crowded road. I ignore her question and check my phone. When I have 27 missed calls from both my mom and dad, I know I'm in huge trouble. "I really don't know," I tell everyone in the car, "I'm so sorry... I don't want any of you to get in trouble." Percy looks at me from the driver's seat. "Annabeth, we're equally sorry. We all agreed to go." "I didn't..." Nico mumbles from the back seat, earning a slap on the shoulder from Thalia. "Nico, just shut up," Percy says.

We come to a red light at the intersection of County Road 512 and US1. To my right, Riverview Park lies in front of the Indian River. The pines and palms line the sidewalks as squirrels run around on the grass. Percy and I used to go there a lot. That's where the annual Clambake festival is held every November. I poke Percy's shoulder and point to my right. "Remember when we used to go there?" "Riverview? Well yeah, how could I forget?" he smiles. I smile too, still staring out the window. _This red light is taking forever._ I turn my gaze from the park to the stoplight.

"Percy!" I start to tell him the light is now green, but before I can get anything else out, the top heavy truck is hit by a semi from behind. With all of us screaming, our truck starts leaning to the right, towards the park. As the top turns toward the ground, I'm jerked back and forth in the passenger seat. My heart beats faster. Shards of glass come from the windows and windshield. The force smashes the side of my head against the window, drawing blood from my cheek by my ear.

After, I sit on the grass of the park, tears streaming down my face, not believing someone hit us. The person who was cruel enough to do this drove off, not bothering to stop and see if we are okay; which obviously we aren't. Percy calls 911. "Oh my god. Oh my god." I repeat to myself in a barely audible whisper. Next to me, Nico holds Thalia in his lap; she's unconscious, blood rushing from her head. He cries, whispering her name, saying don't go. Telling her to hold on. Percy runs back from the truck with a blanket we used last night and gives it to Nico. He wraps it around Thalia's head in attempt to stop the blood. Looking at my ruined birthday present, then back to my unconscious best friend, I feel nauseous. My head hurts. My eyes sting.

Percy kneels down next to me, hugging me as I cry hysterically into his shoulder. Tears come from his eyes too, "Everything will be okay," He tries to reassure me through a shaky breath._ It won't._

An ambulance rushes to the scene, lights shining and sirens blaring. Nico jumps up, carrying her in his glass-cut and freshly bruised arms. The paramedics pull up next to us on the dewy grass. They immediately take Thalia in on a stretcher. Percy helps me as the rest of us run behind them.

Percy holds me in his lap on the floor of the ambulance. The doctors rush around the tiny room on wheels. They say she's going to be okay, but it doesn't look like she will be. Nico sits next to her, holding her hand. He still whispers for her to stay with him. My aching stomach threatens to return my birthday cake as the doctors say she's slipping into a coma. Nico screams at the unawake Thalia not to go.

When we get to the white hospital, paramedics and nurses hurry Thalia on a yellow stretcher into the emergency room. Percy still holds me as we run in behind them. Nico is still next to Thalia, not daring to let her go. "You can't go in!" a doctor yells at Nico. "I have to! Please she needs me!" Nico screams back.

Anger surges over him as the doctor shuts the doors, leaving Nico and Thalia separated. He screams some nasty cuss words and pounds on the door. In attempt to stop him, the receptionist calls for security. The guards show up. Reluctantly, Nico storms over to the seat in the corner of the waiting room. His injured hands hold his red, tear-filled cheeks.

The tears run steadily down my face and onto Percy's shirt, staining it with saltwater. We sit in the emergency waiting room. It isn't very crowded here, considering it's a Sunday morning. "Nico, everything's gonna-" Percy starts. "Just leave me alone!" Nico shouts, and starts bawling again. Percy sighs at his failed attempt to make Nico feel better.

Taking a shaky breath, I pull away from Percy's embrace. "I- I didn't- I shouldn't-" I can't get out my words. My bottom lip quivers with pain. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the gut. _It's all my fault! If I hadn't of made you look at the park… if I would've just let you be… we wouldn't be here!_ I want to say. I desperately try to get it out, but it doesn't come. Nothing comes but more rivers of tears. I watch as they drop onto the hospital floor. "I know what you're thinking, Annabeth! Stop it! Nothing is your fault! Nothing is anybody's fault here!" I look back up to him as he continues. "Look, there's nothing we can do at this point. All we can do is hope that she'll be okay."

Percy still holds me. Nico cries in the corner seat of the waiting room. We stay this way for about an hour before we finally hear from Thalia's doctor. "Good news and bad news…" The doctor trails off after entering the room. "What's the good news?" Nico asks hopefully. The doctor makes eye contact with Nico as he gets up from his seat and walks towards us. "She's alive. A major concussion, but she's not in the coma; only minor unconsciousness." _Best damn thing I've heard all day._ "And the bad news…" Percy asks through a shaky breath. My heart beats faster, and the nausea returns.

The doctor sighs deeply.

"I'm afraid she's going to have some memory issues…"

.

.

.

**Subscribe? Review? Please and thank you! (:**


	10. Don't Forget About Me

**Chapter 10! :D**

**I'm so happy. I went back to the place I moved from today. I missed it so much. I even got to go back to the mall with my best friend. But tomorrow I still have to go back to the new school.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 10

Don't Forget About Me 

_Memory issues?_ I want to scream, but a lump in my throat stops me. Unable to say anything, more tears come to my eyes. I feel dizzy when Nico yells at the doctor, "What's wrong with her memory? What can't she remember?" "Nico, hold on. Calm down," Percy puts his arm on Nico's bruised shoulder. Nico pushes Percy's hand away. "Don't you tell me to calm down," he says through grit teeth. Percy holds up his hands in surrender.

We stand in front of the doctor in the waiting room. Nico's face is flushed with anger and sadness while everyone else's expression is grave. Percy's arms are wrapped around me. Nico turns back to the doctor, expecting an answer. "Answer me!" Nico shouts. The doctor shakes his head, as if he were saying '_I don't want to be the one to tell you.'_

I'm still not able to speak when Nico grabs the doctor's shoulder and pushes past him. His hand is on the door leading into the hospital rooms. "Nico!" The doctor says in a loud voice. He adjusts his white coat and continues. "Don't go in there! Nobody is allowed to go in there yet!" "Stop it Nico!" I somehow manage to get out. But it's too late. He pushes the wooden swinging door, and disappears. The doctor runs after him, gesturing for me and Percy to follow.

We enter the white hospital room. Nico's eyes are red from tears. He leans on the foot of the bed next to a nurse. With short brown hair, I can tell she's young. And even though she knows Nico isn't supposed to be in the room, she doesn't tell him to leave.

The doctor, Percy and me wait in the doorway, watching. Thalia has bandages wrapped around her head, and an IV in her arm. She moans as she starts to wake up.

Confused, she looks around the room. Nico stops his tears when she looks at him. "Thalia, are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah…" She knits her eyebrows, "But my head hurts." The nurse in the teal uniform nods and heads off to get her medication.

"Nico," the doctor says, "this isn't a good idea… I think you should go wait outside for a minute-"

"Annabeth, what happened?" Thalia interrupts, looking at me. I leave Percy's side and go to the edge of the bed, next to Nico. I look at the doctor; he nods, motioning for me to tell her.

"Thalia…" I start, unsure of how to put this, "You're in the hospital now. We were driving home from the beach… Remember? I distracted Percy, and then a semi-truck hit us…" I trail off, as my eyes sting. _Please remember. _She shakes her head, her eyebrows still knit with confusion. Percy joins us at the foot of the bed.

"You don't remember the accident do you?" Nico's voice sounds hurt. "I- I don't-" Thalia stammers. "Do you remember the beach? Annabeth's party? Or the football game?" He asks, hoping to jog her memory. She shakes her head again. Looking at Nico, she asks "Wait… Do I know you?"

My heart starts pounding as Nico speaks up. "You… You don't know who I am?" His voice cracks; tears rolling down his cheeks. She shrugs her shoulders, trying to find the words to say. Thalia says nothing but "I'm sorry…"

"Nico," the doctor says in a harsh tone. He ignores it and moves to Thalia's left side. Kneeling down, he says, "You don't recognize me? Please Thalia," he begs, "please you have to know who I am. You really couldn't have forgotten, Thalia! I love you!" He tries taking her hand. Disturbed, she pulls her hand back towards her chest.

"Get someone to remove him from this room immediately!" The doctor tells a nearby nurse. Percy guides me toward the door, not wanting any trouble with these people. I take one last look over my shoulder. Nico cries next to her; she looks more annoyed than confused.

Percy and I sit in the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs once again. Nico comes through the doors with two big men by his side. They wear blue uniforms like they're security guards. The built men drop Nico in the room and return through the swinging door.

As Nico walks towards us, I can see the depression in his eyes. "She doesn't remember me!" he nearly shouts. "Nico, she does remember you," Percy says, "We just have to help her recall the things you and her went through." Nico sits to the right of him, head in hands. Percy tries to comfort him, but nothing will make him feel better.

An uneasy feeling comes over me; like it just hit me. _She doesn't remember him._ I start thinking about how I would feel if I were Nico… if the person I love forgets I even existed.

Minutes later, the doctor comes through the wooden doors. He makes his way over to us. The lean, older man in a white coat and glasses clears his throat, as if to make an important announcement. "We think we figured out why she doesn't remember you, Nico." "Who's _we_?" I ask. "The doctors and nurses," he replies, "Anyways, Nico, you told us she hit her head on the back windshield, correct?" "Yeah…" Nico says through a shaky breath. "And were you on her mind a lot?" The doctor asks Nico, but I speak up instead. "Always. Nico was all she talked about. I know for a fact he was constantly in her head."

The man nods, looking impressed. "Good. Now we have a theory. Since this isn't the first case we've seen of amnesia, it's probably correct-" "Get on with it," Nico interrupts. I shift my position in the chair, eyes still focused on the doctor in front of me. "Okay, plain and simple; in black and white; this is what we think happened. Right before her head hit the windshield, she had you on her mind," he points to Nico, "When she started falling into unconsciousness, you were still in her thoughts."

"So if she was _thinking_ about me, then why didn't she _remember_ me when she woke up?" Nico snaps at the doctor. The doctor fumbles with a piece of string hanging from his coat. "We aren't completely sure… the only things we know are that any events you and her were involved in together have been erased from her mind. And two, she has no idea who you are…"

Aggravated, Nico slams his fists on the armrests of the chair. I jump a little, but get over it fast. The doctor looks at Percy and me, as if he didn't just completely ruin Nico's life, and says "You two can go see Thalia. Nico isn't allowed in yet."

Percy sits in the chair in the corner of the room by the window, looking at Thalia's cut face. As I stand next to the left of her by the hospital bed, I realize how confused she must be. In a matter of about a half hour, she's woken up, not knowing where she is, had events be explained that she doesn't remember, and have some heartbroken, crazy boy say he loves her. If I was Thalia, I'd probably pass out to avoid more confusion.

"Why did that one boy say he loves me?" she asks, truly confused, "I have no idea who he is. How could he _love_ me?" "I know this is confusing for you…" I tell her, and then try to find the right words to say. "You and Nico were a couple… Since my party. I don't expect you to remember it. And the truth is…" I pause and look at Percy. He nods his head for me to continue. "You love him-" Percy cuts me off, "And he _really_ loves you…"

She shakes her head like we're crazy. "We aren't supposed to try to make you remember these things, but I know some memory of Nico has _got_ to be in your head somewhere." I tell her.

"We were _dating_?" Thalia asks. "Yeah…" I trail off. I stare at the floor by her bed where I still stand when she speaks up again. "Then why don't I remember him now?" _Do I look like a doctor?_ "I honestly have no idea… something about him being the last thing on your mind before you passed out."

I stare at Thalia's cuts and bruises that are similar to mine. Percy looks out the window at the cars in the parking lot. His eyes grow wide as he spots a few cars in particular. "Annabeth…" he says, nervousness overcoming him. "Yeah?" I turn my attention to the window and gaze out.

Four cars enter the parking lot at practically the same time.

I see Thalia's dad, Nico's parents, and Percy's parents too.

The last car to come into the parking lot had two girls in the backseat, and my mom and dad in the front.

The only thing on my mind now: _I'm in SO much trouble…_

.

.

.

**So what'd you think? Let me know through a review! (:**


	11. Not In Trouble Yet

**Not the best of all chapters, but it's interesting. Has anyone ever seen the commercial for **_**The Vow**_**? Coming out Friday! I'm gonna go see it just because it resembles this story SOOOO much.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Not In Trouble Yet

My heart pounds like a bass drum as we walk back to the waiting room. Just like this whole morning, I feel nauseous.

Percy places his hand on the door, but doesn't open it. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks as he turns towards me, his hand not leaving the wood. I take a deep, unsteady breath and look at the floor. "No," I manage to get out, and then burst into tears once again. He takes his hand off the door and holds me.

"Annabeth it's going to be okay. Look at me," he says. Reluctantly I do. I sniffle and look up, but the tears blur my vision. He takes a finger and wipes them clean, revealing beautiful eyes looking into mine. "I'll talk to your parents for now. While were here and everything. I know you're scared of the consequences, and I am too. But you aren't the only one who's getting the blame for this," he tells me, pushing a blonde curl out of my face.

Standing in front of the doorway to the waiting room, he takes my cheeks in his hands. And before we enter the room of our furious parents, he kisses me.

I instantly feel better. No tears. No worries. But when he pulls away, reality catches up with me.

Percy takes my hand, interlocking fingers with mine, and pushes the door open.

My parents sit in the first row closest to the door we just came through; next to Thalia's dad. Nico's dad sits next to his distraught son in the corner. Percy's parents sit in the row across from mine, and surprisingly Aria and Juliet sit next to Percy's mom.

We enter the room.

My mom sees Percy and me and instantly jumps out of the plastic chair. "Annabeth!" She starts yelling, "You have a lot of explaining to do!" "Mom-" I try to start, but fear overcomes me.

Percy let's go of my hand and steps in front of me, as if he were protecting me. Separating my mom and me, Percy speaks. "Mrs. Chase, I'll tell you what happened," he begins, but is cut off by my raging mother.

"I want to speak with my daughter. Alone." Her eyes narrow into daggers at Percy. Unwillingly, he steps aside.

With her eyebrows knit with anger, my mother grabs me by the hand, and pulls me through the sliding glass doors, leaving Percy concerned, and I terrified.

The sun is nearly blinding compared to the dull fluorescent lighting inside the hospital.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> were you thinking?" she yells at me, pushing a wave of dark brown hair out of her face.

"I- Mom- I'm so-"I stumble on my words, my heart pacing like I just ran a race. "I woke up this morning and you were _GONE_! Your truck was _GONE_! Your father and I were worried sick! We called you endlessly, but you didn't even bother to pick up the phone! I suppose you were just having fun with that little 'friend' of yours!" I flinch at her words, and realize that 'friend' she mentioned was Percy. "Mom you leave Percy out of this!" I scream back, and it's the first thing I actually say in a few minutes.

"He _DROVE_ you to wherever you decided to go, Annabeth! He has an equal amount of blame here! And when I got the call from the hospital, _oh my god_ I didn't know what to think! The lady on the other end said something about somebody losing their memory. We hurried in the car and came here! Then you and Percy burst through the doors… and you were _holding hands_! Annabeth, you _know_ how I feel about that boy!"_ You don't hate Percy; you hate his dad._

My mind is swirling in a million directions, trying to figure out how to respond to her harsh tone.

"I told him to drive us to the beach! It's my fault mom! _Yes_, Percy and I were _holding hands_. And I suggest you get used to it!" I shout at her. My mother's gray eyes fill with a mixture of shock and hatred.

The wind blows my curls out of my face, revealing a scowl.

I ease up on the yelling and continue. "Thalia did lose her memory in the accident… She's alright, but can't remember Nico. I think there's a lot more than just him that she can't remember though," Squinting my eyes, I stare at her, "But I guess that's one less relationship you have to ruin."

With having said that, I storm back into the hospital waiting room, leaving my mother's mouth hanging in disbelief.

Percy and I lock eyes when I step inside. I shake my head as I approach his seat. "What happened? I heard yelling-" "I didn't get in trouble… yet. But she tried blaming it on you," I cut him off and try to hide the anger in my voice. His eyes widen, but before he could say anything else, I interrupt again.

"Where's everyone?" I say, noticing our parents have disappeared. "They went to see Thalia," he says, standing up in front of me. "Then… why are you in here?" "I was waiting for you," he smiles.

A cool breeze comes from the front hospital doors. Walking through the doorway is my mother, anger still overcoming her. "Let's go," I grab Percy's hand and rush out of the waiting room, and into the hallway.

We stand outside Thalia's hospital room door. "We discovered it isn't just Nico she can't remember," The doctor tells everyone, including the parents and my younger sisters. _Oh no…_

My heart starts pacing, and I start to wonder how Nico feels. I mean, having the girl you love basically taken away from you, caused by an accident of a careless driver.

I can't stand to think about it anymore, so I direct my attention back to the man with a white coat and glasses.

"What else can't she remember? And how do you know?" Thalia's powerful father's voice rises at the doctor. "Her memory of the last year of her life has disappeared. She thinks she's still a freshman in high school…

"And how do we know? Simple. A few minutes after Percy and Annabeth left, she looked at me and asked 'Where's Luke?'"

The doctor continues with a worried expression on his face similar to the rest of ours, "We didn't know who Luke was, so I asked her. She said he was her boyfriend…"

I catch a quick glance at Nico as he rushes towards the front of the hospital. I could only think of two places he could be going.

1. The bathroom…

Or

2. He's going to kill Luke.

.

.

.

**Please review & add to favorites? (:**


	12. May Not Continue

**Author's note:**

**Guys, I can't do this. Trying to continue this story is nearly impossible for me… not because of the topic or structure, but because of personal stuff. It reminds me too much of my old home and I'm trying to distance myself from it.**

**I think just writing in general is starting to be a major task for me. I have so much to do between maintaining my straight A's and continuing to spend time with my old friends.**

**I'm so sorry, everyone. As you've probably noticed I haven't updated all of February. I may continue this soon, but for now, it's being put off.**

**Until next time,**

**Briana**


End file.
